I Couldn't Forget You
by Mephobicperson
Summary: When Jack gets knocked out and has amnesia the only thing he remembers is Kim. Story better than summary. Read and review. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Jack POV:

Kim and I were staying late at the dojo to practice and when we left Kim went back inside to do something and I ran into someone I never wanted to see again.

" Arthur what are you doing here?" I asked clearly annoyed.

" We had some unfinished business" he responded and tried to hit me. I dodged all of his punches and hit him then threw him into a table. I thought he was still on the ground so I turned around to leave but I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around to be hit in the head by my skateboard and I passed out in seconds.

Kim POV:

I ran back inside to get the keys to lock the dojo and I heard talking but thought it was nothing. Then I heard a loud BANG and went outside to see Jack on the ground unconscious and Arthur standing behind him with Jack's skateboard in his hands.

" What did you do" I screamed at Arthur and he tried to say he didn't do anything but I didn't believe him. I just hope that Jack is okay.

Jack POV:

When I woke up a lot of things were going through my mind. Who and where am I, How and when did I get here, and is Kim okay.

I saw doctors come into the room I was in and start to question me.

" Who are you", they asked and I said I didn't know they asked many other questions that

I didn't know the answers to. Then I saw Kim walk into the room and she was excited to see me conscious.

"Jack" she screamed clearly excited. "Who's Jack" I asked and she froze.

I got worried and said "Kim are you okay" she looked confused when I said her name. " You remember me but nothing else" she asked still confused. I said yes and she asked me a random question.

" Who switched their ponytail from left to right one day at school " I was confused at the question. Why would I care about that. So I simply said " I don't know," she looked very surprised.

Kim POV:

When he didn't correct me about it being a french braid switched from right to left I knew he wasn't kidding. I saw a look of confusion in his eyes and then I got very confused. The only thing he remembers is me I don't know if I should be happy or upset.

I realized that he has amnesia but oddly still remembers only me and everything about me . I have to remind him of Jerry,Eddie,Milton,and Rudy. I also have to figure out what I have to do to bring the memories back. I left and found pictures of everybody in the dojo and some other people. I went back to the hospital and showed Jack some of the pictures then he got confused about one thing and looked at me.

" Kim I don't remember one thing about you and I want to know this about you" he said and I asked what it was and he asked " Are you my girlfriend?" I was shocked but then I thought that if I say yes I could be his gf until his memory comes back. I just told him I had to leave and I went home and thought about what to tell him.

This is one thing I will never forget

Jack POV:

I still want to know if Kim is my girlfriend she never answered me I know everything about her except that. I guess i will have to find out later.

She just ran home and i still haven't heard from her since then.

I will find out when I leave though.


	2. His Memory Is Back

Jack POV:

It's been two days since I asked Kim if she was my girlfriend and she hasn't visited since then. A nurse walked in and gave me great news.

"Jack, you are leaving today," the nurse said but I need an adult to bring me home and I don't know who my parents are so I called Kim.

"Kim I am leaving today can you get your parents to get me?" I said and she said she would send them here.

Kim POV:

I told my parents to get Jack and bring him to dojo and when they left I went to the dojo to explain everything to my friends even what Jack asked me.

"So what did you tell him?" they all asked me and I told them I never answered him. When Jack finally got their I introduced him to everybody and he asked me again and I said

" Jack I'm-" but I was interrupted by Jerry screaming

" She's your girlfriend," I wasn't really surprised by what Jerry said then it hit me. Jerry just told Jack that we are dating and I don't know how to react and I don't know how Jack will either. I looked out the window and froze with anger at who I saw.

Jack POV:

I looked at Kim and she was standing completely still and looked mad.

"Kim are you okay?" I asked but got no response. A blond person came in and looked directly at me standing next to Kim. I pointed to the blond kid and said

"Isn't that the doll-headed idiot that tried to break your heart?"

she nodded and said " What do you want Ricky?" he said heard Jack which I guess is me lost their memory and that he didn't have a doll's head. She had a long argument with him and I finally saw it might not end well so I grabbed her by the waist and carried her away from him.

"Calm down what is your problem with him?" I asked her and she reminded me about Ricky Weaver. I calmed her down, grabbed her hand , and walked back over to Ricky and asked him to leave when he said no I threw him out of the door.

Kim POV:

When Jack calmed me down and held my hand I have to admit I was kind of enjoying it. Now I'm sort-of happy that Jerry said that I was his girlfriend.

_1 week later_

Jack still hasn't gotten his memory back and still thinks we're dating. He still doesn't remember anything or anybody else except for me and Ricky because I reminded him of who he was and what he did. I kind of felt guilty about it until the day after Ricky Weaver came and he kissed me then I quit feeling bad about it. He remembers how to do karate and he has gotten better.

Today is a tournament and he is in it. It got to Jack's turn to spar and he dodged everything except for one kick to the head which made him fall to the ground. We all rushed over to him and he sat up and said

"Hey Jerry why are you so close to me?" Jerry was almost sitting on him. We all got excited and he doesn't remember what happened when he had amnesia except for one thing.

"Kim why were we dating when I forgot everything?" he asked me that and I was going to answer but Jerry said "I told you that you were dating her because I thought it would be funny" I felt so happy when Jerry admitted it was him so I wouldn't get picked on for being in love with him which I will finally say I AM. He looked annoying but he understood at the same time.

Jack POV:

When Jerry said he told me that I wasn't surprised. I saw Kim leave and I followed her out and said

" Hey Kim you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she responded and with that she left.


	3. Jack Wants Her Back

Kim POV:

_ 1 day later_

Today was weird. I saw Jack and we didn't talk much because I felt weird around him. When Donna Tobin came up to Jack and started flirting with him and he looked at me and walked way from her.

"Hey Jack what was that" I asked and he said nothing and changed the subject. He acted weird around me and I wanted to know why.

Jack POV:

When I saw Kim today I started to realize a lot of things I never realized before. I want her back. Even though the relationship was something Jerry made up I loved it and when my memory came back I hated not being with her. I have to get her back and I won't stop until I do.

I was about to go talk to Kim when Donna walked up to me and started flirting with me. I saw Kim and just walked away.

When I was hit in the head by Arthur all I remembered was Kim. That meant something important and I knew what it was. I love her and I can't ever forget her.

I forgot everything even my family but I remembered everything about Kim that I knew about her.

I knew I had to get Kim back but I have one problem. Donna Tobin is always around me and it was cute at first but now its like being stalked.

Kim was acting weird around me today and I was going to get her back at the dojo today.

It was the end of the day and I couldn't wait to get her back. I ran to the dojo and practiced for thirty minutes until Kim showed up then I stopped.

Kim POV:

I went to the dojo after school and Jack was already there. We started practicing and when everybody else showed up we started sparring.

Rudy came and told us "Okay Jerry and Eddie ,Milton your with me, Jack and Kim"

Jack POV:

_I love the way that sounds Jack and Kim _

I got lost in my thoughts for a second then I focused again. Me and Kim sparred for five minutes until Rudy told us to stop because it was going nowhere. After another hour of practice everybody started to leave. I saw Kim and thought it was my only chance to talk to her.

"Kim wait up" I screamed behind her.

She stopped and asked what I wanted. I took a deep breath and said

" Kim I wa-" was all I could say before her mom called her and she had to go home fast. I hate myself right now I had 3 chances and backed out of 2 and couldn't finish the third. Why can't I just accept the fact that I will never get Kim back.

Kim POV:

I really want to know what he was going to say. It sounded like he was going to say he wants me back but with Jack I sometimes have no idea what to expect. I really wanted him to say he wants me back because I have liked him no loved him since the first day I saw him.

I might find out tomorrow but he'll probably forget about it by then.

I just hope that he feels the same way that I do because if he doesn't then I don't know what I would do.


	4. His Way Of Telling Her

Jack POV:

Today I have to tell Kim or I might never tell her how I feel. I saw her in the hall and decided to wait to tell her later.

"Hey Jack" Milton said followed by Eddie and Jerry.

"Hey guys" I responded thinking about what to tell Kim.

All day either Donna or Heather have came up to me and tried to flirt with me. At first it was cute but now it is annoying. It's like those are the only two girls I would ever be able to date for real. Nobody like me would ever be able to get someone like Kim

I was thinking of telling her at practice or after practice until the guys came up to me and asked what was wrong.

"I love Kim and want to tell her but something tells me she doesn't love me or even like me" I confessed. They laughed and said

"Dude she's liked you ever since you got here." I told them I wasn't going to tell her until Jerry took me by the arm and drug me into the boys change room and said

"say yes" I had no idea what I was saying yes to but I said yes anyways.

"Great now if you don't tell Kim you love her or you sing _waiting for a girl like you _to her this Friday at the school talent show thing OK?" I couldn't believe what I agreed to but I sighed and said

"Fine I'll do it" and I left the change room to talk to Kim. I was about to tell her then I realized how fun it would be to sing to her so I decided to wait and sing to her Friday at the school talent show and make Donna and Heather feel stupid for ever thinking I liked either of them.

_Friday_

Well it's Friday and I am ready to sing to Kim. I don't know if she's noticed l like her but I tried not to make it obvious because I want to make the song a surprise. I am so excited and the guys got Kim to go so I don't just sing for nothing.

_Talent Show_

I am next and I see Kim in the crowd. I am called on stage and I go out with my guitar and sit on the stool and I said "This song is for someone special" Donna and Heather both got weird looks on their faces like it was for them. I started playing my guitar and sung

**(In this part I pictured Jack playing the glee version of this song )**

_So long _

_I've been lookin' too hard I've been waitin' too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone,When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong _

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

I finished and everybody cheered. I won and at the end I got the courage to say

"For those of you who didn't know that song was for Kim Crawford" as soon as I said that she smiled at me and motioned for me to go to her. I was on my way to her when I was stopped by a hand.

"Jackie I can't believe you sung that for me and I will overlook the fact you said Kim's name and not mine" Donna said to me. Does that girl have one working brain cell in her body?

"Donna the song really was for Kim now bye" I said and walked towards Kim. She grabbed my hand and drug me into the empty hallway by a corner.

"Jack why did you say the song was for me" She asked me and I answered "Because it was it was my way of saying I love you Kim" She smiled and said "I love you too but why didn't you just tell me before?" I looked at her and replied

"Cause I thought you would overreact if I did this" I said and as I finished talking I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back immediately I wrapped my arms around her waist and she ran her hands through my hair. We were kissing for a few minutes until we heard

"Jack what are you doing" from Donna. I laughed and said back "It's kind of obvious isn't it" causing Kim to giggle. Donna screamed and walked away.

I looked at Kim and said "Kim will you be my girlfriend for real this time" she smiled and said yes.

_The Next Day_

Kim and I got to the dojo earlier than everybody else and we practiced for thirty minutes and we got bored so we started making out until we heard Jerry's 'Colombian War Chant' then Milton followed after saying

"Guys don't swallow each other" then Eddie started patting my shoulder and said

"Look's like this playah has some competition" pointing at himself when he said this playah. We knew this was a friendship that could never be torn apart for anything.


End file.
